Back to school
by Jaded5
Summary: Rei is walking to school and she meets up with Z Gang (Well at least most of the Z gang) they decide to follow her to school. Can you imagine Vegeta in school?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with DBZ  
  
"Woman!! Where are we?!" Vegeta yelled, altho Bulma stood near and could hear everything he said perfectly even if he so was whispering.  
  
"Well.. It seems like this is some sort of civilization, I don't really know.." Bulma replied and pointed to the city.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Vegeta yelled, every word over flooding with sarcasm.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta started a war where the sarcasm and mean words was the ammo, so Goku, ChiChi, 18, Krillin and Yamcha just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Uhm... What ya'll doing?" Vegeta and Bulma stopped their war and joined the others in looking at the person.   
  
"What? Stop looking at me, goddamnit!" She yelled (A/N: You can never guess who it is *whistles innocently*) "Uhm... Who are you?"  
  
Bulma wondered if she was with humans or something else. "What does it look like, onna?! I'm a human!" She yelled, being in a very bad mood.   
  
Vegeta started laughing. "Vegeta, is this one of your pranks?!" Bulma glared at her friend.  
  
"WHAT?! No!" Vegeta replied between laughter and inhaling. "Ah jeeze.. You're those Dragon Ball guys aren't ya? Then you're not real." She began walking away.  
  
"Hey! Wait! We are real, by the way... What's your name?" Bulma grabbed the girls arm, forcing her to stop.   
  
"I'll believe in that as much as I want, onna.. And the name's Rei.. Now let go off me!" Rei replied, shaking Bulmas hand off of her.  
  
"Where ya going?" Now Yamcha finally asked something. "Too school..." Rei mumbled and continued walking.   
  
"Cool! Can we come too?! It's good to go to school ya know!" ChiChi seemed very happy.  
  
"Uhm.. I guess so... Just tell the teacher that you're new in class or something..."  
  
Rei was still walking and the gang soon walked after her.  
  
Vegeta was trying to make up excuses so he didn't have to go.  
  
"Woman! I'm not going! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Vegeta! You better come or I'm not going to school!" Rei yelled.  
  
ChiChi became pale then she turned to Vegeta, now red in her face "You better go, you baka!"  
  
She screamed then she decided she had to go behind Vegeta to make sure he came with them.  
  
At school  
  
"Heya everyone!" Goku yelled in the hallway.  
  
"You baka! Don't scream like that!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Rei sighed and walked into the classroom and sat down on her seat, staring boredly into nothingness.   
  
"Well.. I guess we're gonna sit down over here..." Bulma pointed at some empty seats.  
  
Bulma and everyone cept Vegeta sat down there. The Saiyan Prince sat down next to Rei who didn't notice him, she was way too bored.   
  
"Uhm.. What do you do here?" He said, poking her on the shoulder.   
  
"Reading... Learning stuff.. Sleeping...Uhm... Yea... Sleeping.."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I don't have to read!" He yelled all this out, causing alot of the students to look at them.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to do this either.. But we have to you baka!" She hit him over the head.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing, brat?!" "I'm the same age as you are! Then you're a brat too!"   
  
"Shh! Be quiet!" The teacher said to them, glaring at them both but stopped as soon as he saw the death glares that he recieved from both of them.   
  
Jessica (A/N:The snobby bitch in the class) walked over to them and batted her eyes at Vegeta   
  
"Well, hello there handsome." She said and sat down on Rei's desk, pushing her down on the floor.  
  
Rei answered this by giving Jessica the finger and used her tail to get back up and to hit Jessica with it in the head  
  
(A/N: Yea yea, Rei is a saiyan, live with it! Oh, btw Jessica will not get hurt by some hitting in the head since it's quite empty in there).   
  
Vegeta started laughing at Rei's hitting Jessica in the head and the bad flirting time Jessica gave him.   
  
"Ssh! I thought I told you to be quiet!" The teacher said and continued with the teachings.   
  
Jessica 'pshed', stuck up her nose in the air and walked back over to her place.   
  
"Jeeze.. That bimbo... Wont leave anything that she thinks is hot alone.."   
  
Rei shook her head sadly and grabbed Vegeta's tail with her own and pulled it and then laughed as she saw Vegeta's reaction.  
  
At lunch  
  
"Goku! Eat a lil less, will ya? The other kids here are supposed to eat it too!" Rei yelled at him as she went over to a table.  
  
Vegeta ran around in the cafeteria knocking things over, breaking chairs and tables and stealing other students food.  
  
"Muahahahahaha!! This will teach you not to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
He laughed evily and glared at everyone who looked at him, wondering which mental hospital he came from.  
  
"WHAT?! STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU WEAKLINGS!" "I think they are looking at you because of your odd acting..." Rory stated, looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Blah, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!!?" Vegeta wasnt' very pleased with the fact that everyone in the cafeteria stared at him.  
  
But when he was the look he got from Rei he sat down at a table and started eating something that looked like food.  
  
A/N: Sorry for making this chappie so short, just didn't feel like writing on it anymore... 


End file.
